Purple Rose
by PrincessKira Sira
Summary: Jacob Black imprints on a shape-shifter named Shela during New Moon. Shela is part of a pack/coven that wants to take over. Shela wants nothing more than to have a normal life. How will the Cullens react when they become a part of this? Full summary insid


**A/N:** Please read the summary as it states when the story takes place and gives a brief description of my main characters.

**Summary:**

Shela Hakuo was born a shape-shifter and bitten by a vampire at the age of twelve. Her twin was bitten at the age of sixteen. Their younger brother was bitten at the age of eight; but, he still grows taller, unlike them. A wolf shape shifter named Jacob imprints on her during _New Moon _(where Victoria is attacking & Bella doesn't know Jacob is a werewolf). Shela rebels from his love at first because years of abuse from her parents leave her doubtful of the intentions of others. Shela must deal with her powers, mood swings, being a hybrid, and deal with being in a pack/coven combination called the Alliance.

Shela's parents (Mikki and Sizou) want to overthrow the Volturi. They are obsessed with power and will do anything to obtain it. Shela just wants to have a normal life with her brother, Daisuke. It's hard for that to happen when any slight shift in his mood can result in a forest fire. Shela has to deal with hearing voices in her head A.K.A. the thoughts of others. She usually tries to block out the thoughts, but they keep coming. She has to deal with a jealous twin, who (according to their parents) can't do anything more than turn into a wolf. Their parents don't know the full extent of Shela's powers, and she plans to keep it that way.

Shela has long black hair and dark purple eyes. Daisuke has dark blue eyes and short black hair. Ryou, their bodyguard/babysitter, has short white hair and green eyes; he is as tall as an eighteen year old. Mikki has long brown hair and red eyes (she uses contacts when in the presence of humans). Sizou has short brown hair and red eyes (contacts). Mikki and Sizou are both as tall as twenty year olds and have the same youthful appearance. Sela, Shela's twin, has long blonde hair and light blue eyes with a red tint. Hiwatari has short red hair and blue eyes; he is as tall as an eighteen year old.

The story begins during _New Moon_, but might skip to others books later on.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Shela's P.O.V.

Shela glided across the ballroom floor. The images of people danced around her. She called them images because they weren't real. They felt and acted real, but that was just a part of her gift. She created this world inside her own mind. One second in the real world meant a minute in here. She could also pull people into her reality. She looked up at the ceiling which was black. The ceiling always showed what she was seeing; she was asleep. She looked back to the dance floor and saw her little brother. He looked no more than eight, as he should. She was sixteen, though she looked twelve. Her twin, Sela, actually looked her age. The twins were born shape-shifters, but were bitten by vampires at different times. Shela looked upon her brother, Daisuke, with a smile. A beeping sound was heard, causing Shela to sigh and Daisuke to pout.

The image disappeared to be replaced by a white ceiling inside a motel room. Her mother, the beta, had wanted to get a hotel room; but, her father, the alpha, had reasoned that it was less noticeable. She wondered if she would get to explore Seattle on her own for a while; she hoped so. Daisuke should be safe with Ryou for a few hours. With that thought in mind, she hopped out of bed and got dressed in her favorite outfit. She wore a long sleeved, light purple shirt with the word "Hakuo" printed on the back in dark red. Her parents insisted that almost all of her shirts have the word "Hakuo" somewhere on the back. Her pants were form fitting, black jeans. In the front two pockets, she placed her i-pod, i-phone, and wallet with I.D. and money.

Jacob's P.O.V. 

Jacob walked through the streets of Seattle, looking for anything suspicious. The pack still didn't know what the bloodsucker was after. And, he was still depressed about not being able to tell Bella about being a werewolf. Not to mention the fact that he was a danger to her. If he got too angry, he could seriously hurt her. Then he saws a girl with long black hair. Her purple eyes met his, and he felt the worries of the world leave him. He was certain he had imprinted. A strange expression crossed her face before she walked away. He was going to go after her, but then he forgot about her. He had imprinted, but she unconsciously made him forget her; for now anyway.

Alice's P.O.V.

Alice breathed in and smelled the forest around her. Lately, she had been getting visions about shape-shifters and vampires working together. Rosalie believed that she was getting visions of werewolves, but Alice knew better. A pack and coven called the Alliance was older than the Volturi. Alice saw the Alliance and Volturi fighting. The outcome was unknown as was the reason for the dispute.

Daisuke's P.O.V.

He lined up his toy soldiers one by one. His sissy (Shela) had convinced their parents that he needed something to keep him occupied besides studying and training. Daisuke didn't mind it, though. After all, he could always just have fun in sissy's reality. Last night, Sissy taught him how to Waltz; it wasn't his favorite thing to do. At the very least, he would be able to shock his parents with his new found dancing skills. He wondered when Ryou, his bodyguard (or babysitter as Shela liked to put it), would come looking for him. He could already sense that sissy had left; she would be back by lunch, other wise the alpha and beta would notice her absence. He looked up as the door opened and held out one of his soldiers to Ryou. Ryou took the toy without complaint and began to play the game with Daisuke.

Shela's P.O.V.

As she walked through the streets of Seattle, she studied the appearance of everyone she landed her eyes upon. Shela watched as children walked by and wondered about Daisuke's future. Would he fall in love with one of them? Or, would he fall in love with one of the pack? She nearly snarled at the thought. A shape-shifter would be okay; but, those things (vampires) had better not set their eyes on _**her**_little brother!

She felt someone's eyes on her and turned her head. She locked gazes with a dark eyes teenager. He didn't look to be more than sixteen. He was so cute! A strange expression crossed her face. Where did that thought come from? She was sixteen, yes, but only in mind. Her body was still twelve. Puberty was a ways away. But, she felt as though she was connected to this strange teenager. A connection that she pressed to the back of her mind. She had no time for hormones and romance.

She walked onward in silence. Maybe she should visit the mall? She wasn't one to spend all her time in the mall, but an occasional shopping spree couldn't hurt. Why not indulge? After all, she spent most of her time in the woods _**training! **_The thought nearly made her sick. The word "training" was a laugh. They hardly ever taught her anything. They mainly just tested her speed and endurance by beating her up. It was highly annoying.

She entered the mall with a scowl on her face. She headed straight to the food court and ordered herself a small Pepsi. She sat down at one of the tables and took small sips. She needed some new pants; they had tears in them from turning into her wolf form. The adults in her pack used special fabric for their clothes that turned with them. It was interesting to say the least. She would need to buy some new pants from them. Until then, however, she would have to settle with clothes from the mall. She got up from the table and headed over to J. C. Penny's. Heading into the teen's section, she contemplated if she would ever get taller. Considering that Daisuke did, the possibility was there.

Shela walked around and picked out some jeans of all colors: purples, blues, greens, blacks, and browns. The only reason she got green and brown was because they blended in with the forest that she was constantly in. After paying for her clothes, she left the store and headed for a jewelry store. She browsed around before settling on a gold chain necklace with a red rain drop gem attached. She placed it around her neck as she was leaving the mall and headed towards the motel.

Mikki and Sizou's P.O.V.

Mikki paced around the lobby of the motel. She was waiting for her daughter to come back. The alpha was furious. He didn't believe that Shela should have left without his permission. Mikki agreed with him, somewhat. If they kept the girl inside all day, she would rebel more than usual. Honestly, though, she was surprised that Shela didn't take Daisuke with her. Lately, the brats couldn't stand to be away from each other. It was as if they were expecting danger. Maybe Shela knew? No, suspected maybe, but not know. Mikki and Sizou kept their plans to themselves. And, since Shela hardly ever used her mind reading ability, she couldn't possibly have known what they planned on doing. Mikki felt arms snake around her waist and turned her head. Sizou grinned down at her with eyes full of concealed anger. He had noted their daughter's absence and wouldn't put up with it much longer. There would be serious retribution tonight; she nearly grinned at the thought. Her daughter never stood a chance.

Sizou watched the door as his daughter walked into the room. He saw his daughter's eyes as recognition entered and then resignation. He watched as his heir came forward. He watched as she settled the blank expression onto her face that he demanded she have. He didn't like it when she had that independent expression; it made her seem like a rebel.

No, he would beat the rebellious thoughts out of her before the night was over. It would be easier to see when the thoughts disappeared if she didn't block her mind, even in wolf form. He was the alpha! He should always know his pack's thoughts. None the less, her gift would come in handy one day when it was time to complete their goal.

Ryou's P.O.V.

He was happy when she came back, more so than he should have been. He reminded himself that it was just because he didn't want her to be hurt by _**them.**_ Though, judging by their expressions, they were going to hurt the heir anyway. Ryou didn't think it was fair that Shela had to be born into such a family. If he could, he would take her far away from them, forever. It was always a good thing when Hiwatari visited. Though Hiwatari was part of the pack, the alpha and beta hardly ever touched Shela when he was around. Maybe they could also sense the alpha in Hiwatari? If given the right incentive, Hiwatari could easily become an alpha of his own and take the heir with him. Daisuke and Ryou would, of course, be taken with them. Shela wouldn't have stood by while her brother and mentor were left behind. It just wasn't in her nature to leave anyone she cared for behind. This made him wonder why she would leave Daisuke here, even for a few hours. Maybe she trusted him more than he had originally thought?

Or maybe she could just sense that there was something she had to do without them there. Whatever she needed to do, he hoped she had accomplished it. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting another punishment for leaving alone. Even after all these years, the alpha didn't trust his daughter to wonder around a city by herself. He could trust her to be in a forest where there was no one around for her to bother. But, the alpha couldn't trust her not to embarrass the clan in a city. It was highly annoying.

Ryou kept a tight grip on Daisuke's hand to keep him from running over to Shela. They were in public and it wouldn't be allowed. They were lucky such displays of affection were allowed at all. He led Daisuke out the door, following Shela who was following the alpha and beta. They went into a small restaurant and ordered some food. The alpha, beta, and Shela sat in a booth, while Ryou and Daisuke sat at a table next to the booth. The beta always made them order some kind of healthy dish; they had learned long ago to stop protesting this. If they wanted something unhealthy, it would have to be away from them. After finishing the meal, they walked around the town, pretending to be a fun, happy family on vacation. The thought made him nauseous. It was at times like this that he was glad Shela guarded his mind from the alpha and beta. He had initially tried to persuade her not to do it, however, because they had beaten her up. They had been saying nonsense such as "You're taking our pack members away from us, one by one! We won't stand for it!" Shela hadn't given in, though. It made him happy that she trusted him.

He supposed that if she didn't trust him then his thoughts would be public to the pack, and he would be dead by now. If it had been anybody else in his place, he doubted Shela would have cared. But, Ryou was the only person Shela could trust enough to watch over Daisuke. And, he was the only person Shela could trust to help her when she needed advice or guidance. That was, he was the only one until Hiwatari came along. Hiwatari was her second favorite person in the world. Her favorite was Daisuke; and, her third favorite was Ryou. Still, not many were on the list; he should feel grateful that he was on the list at all, and he was.

They spent the day roaming around the city. The beta spent money on a ton of new clothes and jewelry while the alpha smiled away. When nightfall began, they headed back towards the motel room. Ryou was reluctant to go, but he knew that stalling would only make everything worse. When they got back, he immediately led Daisuke back to their room. Shela had insisted that he share a two bed room with Daisuke to keep him safe 24/7. Ryou knew Daisuke currently wanted to protest going to bed. He hardly had had time to talk to Shela since the alpha kept them walking at a brisk pace, and the beta made them give opinions on everything she tried on.

Ryou set Daisuke on his bed and told him a bedtime story. By the end of it, Daisuke was looking sad. Daisuke knew that Ryou only read him a bedtime story, instead of Shela, was when the alpha was going to hurt his sissy. Ryou knew there was nothing he could do, so he settled in for the night and made sure Daisuke was comfortable.

**A/N:** Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.


End file.
